In harness racing, normally the animal, either a pacer or a trotter, draws a light, two-wheeled sulky having a pair of guide shafts between which the horse is positioned. The sulky is so constructed to support the driver immediately to the rear of the animal. The driver thus holds the reins and both guides and controls the animal by suitable manipulation of the latter.
In the normal sulky it is advantageous to make the chassis as light as possible, yet sufficiently strong to safely carry the driver. Further, the span between the respective wheels is such that the latter are well outboard of the animal to afford stability particularly while on a curved section of a track.
Usually the sulky comprises in essence a wooden chassis bent or formed in a manner to provide the two forward reaching guide shafts which position the horse. The wheels are made as light as possible being spoked and preferably fitted with thin tires to provide most effective operation and the least amount of friction.
Overall, relatively light construction of the sulky characterizes every facet of the vehicle. Consequently, wheel mounting is such that the weight of the driver and the normal vibration and shocks which occur during a race, cause the wheels to deflect and be twisted out of true alignment. This distortion, even though it might be minimal, has the adverse effect of adjusting the wheel camber and consequently of adding a drag factor which slows the horse's speed.
Further, it is appreciated that not all racing horses are built in the same proportions or even running movements. It is desirable therefore that the sulky be so constructed to be as compatible as possible with the size and disposition of the animal. Since the flexibility factor normally means added weight to the sulky, the advantage of lightness is quite often negated to a large part through the addition of inbuilt adjustments, resulting in less efficiency to the unit.
In the arrangement presently disclosed, there is provided a sulky adapted to fasten a horse between a pair of adjacent guide shafts by a harness or similar tackle. Further, the respective guide shafts are positioned substantially parallel and mounted to a common transverse bar which allows the shaft interspacing to be adjusted.
A pair of wheels are journalled to the sulky chassis in a manner to be both relatively rigid while operating, and yet adjustable whereby to best accommodate a particular driver. Further, the wheels are braced to permit their camber to be varied thereby to assure maximum running efficiency and a minimum degree of drag under racing conditions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a light, yet efficient racing sulky adapted to be harnessed to a race horse. A further object is to provide a sulky which is sufficiently versatile to be adjusted in a manner to most conveniently accommodate both a particular horse as well as a driver. A still further object is to provide a sulky adapted to be selectively adjusted whereby to minimize drag which quite frequently results due to misalignment of the sulky wheels either prior to or during a race.